1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective covering for a bandage or a cast, or more specifically to a protective covering with an opening for inserting an appendage and a slit extending longitudinally from the opening to provide a larger opening to make it easier for the user to place the covering over their appendage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for cast/bandage coverings. While these protective devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a two-part protective covering for a bandage or cast that can be used in conjunction with each other to prevent water damage and contamination to the bandage/cast.